A Damsel in Hiking Boots
by burntamber
Summary: Trapped in another time, in another place, Cassie must find a way home, without altering history. AU...ish.
1. Chapter One

Similar ideas of King Arthur, save the fact that Lancelot, Tristan and Dagonet did not die. This is _not_ a self-insertion fiction, nor one with an almighty powerful main character. Just…give it a shot. If you don't like it, don't read it. I like it, so I'm going to keep going.

All words spoken in Gaelic will be between "/", ancient Latin will be between "\."

Synopsis:

While climbing along a cliff, Cassie Taylor loses grip and falls into the abyss below her. When she lands, she is remarkably unharmed and decides to find her way home. It's then though that she realizes that she isn't in the same world she thought she was. Somehow falling through time she landed in England, falling alongside Hadrian's wall, which seems to be recently evacuated by the Romans. Stuck in another time, with no knowledge of ancient languages? She's not your typical damsel in distress, in fact, she's quite the opposite. And when a particular knight sees this, he doesn't know whether to be intrigued or put her in her place.

A Damsel in Hiking Boots

Chapter One

"You sure you're going to be okay by yourself?" Danielle asked from behind the counter. Cassie turned to face her friend and smiled, "Hey, I've done it tons of times before. You know I'm always extra careful, especially when I do it by myself." Danielle smiled at Cassie, and Cassie waved back before exiting the store. She pushed her short bob of dark brown hair behind her ears. She seated herself in her SUV and headed up the usual mountain.

Cassie always went every weekend to the same mountain to hike and climb on the same rock cliff. It was the thrill of her boring life as a high school Geography teacher. It wasn't that she didn't like teaching, in fact teaching everyone about the wonders of what the earth held was always fun for her. It was just the daily schedule, and choked in a curriculum that was less than satisfactory. How she hated having to hold back so much information because one or two parents complained it was too much information. Their kids shouldn't be in a Geography class that has a waiting list, expecting to get no homework.

"Honestly," Cassie mumbled to herself at the thought. There was a _waiting_ _list_ for her class, because so many students were dying to take it. Many teachers warned the students of the homework load before they signed up for the class, but still, she had to cut back. She didn't even assign so much homework as she did outside projects. Cassie decided to push the thoughts of her life at the school in the back of her head. It was going to be her and the mountain, nobody else to tell her what to do. She smiled at the thought of having such freedom and pulled out of her parking space.

"Away away," she whispered as she came to the open road that would lead her to her destination. This was her therapy. Her rehabilitation before going back to the real world. It was her and Mother Nature now. She glanced up at the sky, wincing at the overcast. It threatened rain, and rain meant no fun for Cassie. Climbing a rock face such as the one she always did in the rain was not only dangerous, but extremely hazardous. She might be able to do it, but Cassie never trusted her equipment too much during the rain. The rock became slippery, her nails wouldn't stick as well, and when you're climbing well over a couple of hundred feet above the ground, you are already risking too much.

She could see the rock face from where she was driving now. Tall granite rock, towering majestically over the forest below. She clicked on the radio, and changed it to a random AM station to possibly catch the weather report.

"Small chance of thunderstorms," the voice came, "But more of a chance that the overcast will either remain or clear up toward the afternoon, leaving us with sunshine and warm weather." Cassie smiled, deciding to give the meteorologist the benefit of the doubt for today. As she came to her familiar parking spot, she stepped out of her car after parking it and moved to the back, unpacking her equipment. She moved from the car and walked down the same beaten path she always did and was soon at the base of the cliff. Looking up at it now, she remembered when it used to intimidate her. Now it was like greeting an old friend, and she lifted a hand, smoothing it across the rough surface.

"Ready for another go, pal?" she asked the wall alone, knowing clearly that there was no one within three miles that could hear her. Dusting off her worn gloves, she started her preparations to climb the beast again.

She was about halfway up when she felt the first drop of rain. She looked up, seeing that the overcast was now a dark shade of gray, slowly transforming into thunderstorm clouds. She groaned, wishing she had taken that small chance the meteorologist had mentioned into real consideration. She would have to propel down, and perhaps try again the next weekend. Her hands wrapped around her rope tightly, and she placed her feet firmly against the rock surface in front of her. She bent her legs, and then pushed back, catapulting her self away, and while releasing the rope a bit, she started her descent down. But before she could swing against the wall again, the pressure from her hook vanished.

Cassie's eyes shot up to see that the nail she had so firmly placed in had now come loose, and her body was plunging down toward the earth below her. _You sure you're going to be okay by yourself?_ Danielle's words rung loudly in the walls of her head, echoing and bouncy back, letting her remember her pompous reply. _Hey, I've done it tons of times before. You know I'm always extra careful, especially when I do it by myself_.

"I'm going to die," she choked out as the free fall continued. Her stomach felt as if it now leapt into her throat, giving no chance for her to scream. They would find her body on Monday probably. Her body contorted from the broken bones, perhaps lying on a pool of blood. Her eyes would definitely be open, probably from the shock of instant death when her body impacted with the ground. It was all so vivid in her mind now. She had reached the tree tops now, she felt a scratch on her back, tearing through the fabric of her shirt near the bottom. She didn't know if she was bleeding. It wouldn't matter though, she was going to die in a few seconds anyway.

Lighting flashed, and the rain was falling, catching up to her, as she continued to fall past the tiny branches that stood near the top. The cold of the rain made her suddenly aware of how alive she still felt. Would that be the last thing she really felt before hitting the ground? Cold? It wasn't a very pleasant thought, but it was all that could occupy her mind. The thoughts kept coming and going so fast, it felt like an eternity was passing when in reality it was only a second.

Her body slammed against a branch, the force of her body against it, breaking the branch, and Cassie wasn't sure if the large cracking sound was the branch or her spine. She hit another branch, then another, and it was slowing her fall down. Maybe she wouldn't die. When she hit the ground with a soft thud, she breathed in deeply. It felt like life was flashing before her eyes, regardless of the fact that a few tree branches had broken her fall. They must have been quite large tree branches in order to save her like that. She was tired though. Tired from climbing. Tired from falling. Tired from fear. Her eyes dropped shut, as if two anvils were lying on the lids. It didn't occur to her that the area looked different. Or that the path she had taken down was no where to be seen.

When she opened her eyes again, it was already late into the evening, or night, it was hard to tell in a forest. The darkness only made the forest look more threatening than it probably was. She scooted back, pressing it against a tree, and sat in silence. She could hear some rustling in the trees above her, her eyes flashed up and she heard the flapping of wings. Just birds. She reached into the pocket of her backpack and pulled out her flashlight, turning it on. She studied the forest around her, and pointed the light in all directions. How far away from the wall did she fall? The forests weren't _that_ thick, were they?

Cassie stood up, dusting off her clothing and wincing at her new pains. She was suddenly aware of the scratches all over her legs, a possible broken rib and severe bruising all on her arms. She touched her lip, feeling a scab that was newly formed there. She needed to get back to her car as soon as possible. She wasn't sure if she was going to be completely okay driving, but with her cell phone, she could easily reserve a room at a motel and probably give caution to the doctor of the town. Cassie reached into another pocket, retrieving her cell phone from it, and she looked down at it. No reception.

"Oh my gosh, of all the rotten luck," she muttered in irritation. She never had no reception out that far. There was always a tower near by, even out there. She grumbled to herself as she started to make her way through the darkened forest, her only light come from her flashlight and a compass guiding her forward. She felt like she wasn't getting anywhere. She was walking in the exact direction of the wall, why hadn't she reached it yet? She continued walking through the night, until she couldn't walk any further and she lied down on a batch of moss, falling asleep again.

She woke up again, this time to light filtering through the trees and down onto her face. Her body now ached from her previous fall, but from all the walking she did the night before. She struggled to bring herself back to her feet again, and looked around, scratching her head. The forest looked very different in daylight, and she realized she wasn't staring at the same oaks that made up the forest she was so accustomed to.

"…where the heck did I fall?" she asked nobody.


	2. Chapter Two

A Damsel In Hiking Boots

Chapter Two

"…water," Cassie whispered as she could hear the sound of running water in the distance. It had been two full days since she fell from the cliff side, and she still hadn't found any form of civilization. She was surviving off of whatever Power Bars she had left over, and rationing her last bottle of water. She stood deathly still, listening for the direction and a moment later she was running through the wood in the direction she thought it was coming from. If she remembered correctly, there was a stream that lead down to the main road, where there was a small bridge over the main road. There was a new skip as she ran through the forest, and when she finally came to the stream, it looked like a little piece of heaven to her at that moment.

The trees opened up above it, allowing the sun to shine on the water, the sunlight flickering off the water like tiny jewels beneath the surface. Cassie knelt by the edge of the stream and scooped some water into her hands, drinking a little. It tasted clean, fresh, as if it were untouched by any form of pollution. She had never expected the water to be like that, especially with a town nearby, but maybe mother nature had her own way of preserving things. Cassie rubbed the water against her skin, wiping away some of the grime that had been building on it. She laughed a little in excitement, she was finally making some form of progress.

A rustle in the trees across the stream silenced her laughing, and she stopped moving, looking up. She didn't see anything, but she was suddenly aware that she was being watched. It could be a bird, or just a squirrel in the trees, but she hated the feeling. Cassie pulled out her water bottle, dipping it in the water and letting the crystal clear liquid refill her bottle. She stood up slowly, capping the bottle, and moved back into the woods. She could walk alongside the stream, with the cover of the woods on her side. If there was someone there, she didn't want them following her.

Cassie walked for what felt like forever, and by the time she decided to stop and sit down to relax, it was already late into the evening. She curled her knees to her chest, staring at the space in front of her. In her hand she held her last Power Bar and she wondered how much longer till she would finally get back to town. It was driving her nuts, all the walking and not getting anywhere. She was tired of being there like that, she wanted to go home, go to sleep in her own bed, eat a real meal. She rested her head on her arms in front of her, her eyes growing heavy, and she soon fell asleep.

"\What is to report Tristan?\" Arthur asked his comrade as he returned on his stead. Tristan looked down at Arthur saying, "\A stranger in the woods, young boy, following the stream south.\"

"\Do you know where they are from?\" Arthur questioned. Tristan shook his head, "\Never seen someone wearing clothes like his. Very strange.\" Arthur nodded slowly, "\Lancelot and Galahad will go with you and get them, if they are friend, they will give themselves over easily, if they are a foe and fight back, bring them back for questioning.\" Tristan gave one short nod to Arthur, who was now his king, and went to wait at the gate for Galahad and Lancelot. It didn't take his two fellow knights to board their own horses and follow. They rode off into the woods, in search of the stranger.

When Cassie opened her eyes again, it was just like all the other times, where the sun filtered through the trees, and just happened to land directly on her face. She didn't want to move, because her body was very sore, but she knew she needed to get moving now if she wanted to find the town before nightfall. She had saved half of her Power Bar from the night before, and started chewing on it as she dusted herself off and continued her walk alongside the tree line before the trees.

The walk through the day was peaceful and quiet, the weird feeling was gone, and she started to enjoy her walk again. She was in a perfectly pleasant mood until the stream ended, spilling into a lake. Cassie walked out from the woodland, and stared at the rock beach that surrounded the lake. Closing her eyes, she breathed out slowly, and sighed.

"Well…it looks like I'm going to have to backtrack," she frowned to herself. She scratched her head, her hair oily underneath her fingers from three days of sweat and no showers. She knew she was definitely going to be taking a shower once she got back home, then she was going to set up a nice comfortable bubble bath, and relish in it. She never took bubble baths, but she felt like she was going to be in need of one when she would get back. Taking a deep breath, she turned around and started heading back upstream.

Feeling confident she was alone, she walked on the banks of the stream, occasionally picking up a rock to try to skip it down the waterway. After a bit she heard her stomach grumble, knowing that she hadn't eaten anything that day save the Power Bar earlier. She cringed as a small stomach pain followed, placed her hand on her belly. Her eyes searched around her to see if she could spot something around there that was edible. She wished she had brought along the book of edible plants, but she had never really intended on falling off, or getting lost either.

"Ay," she whispered wrapping her arms around her stomach once more, as her stomach shot another pang of pain through her. She pulled out her bottle of water and drank some, hoping that it would silence her stomach till she could find something to eat. Cassie trudged forward, but still felt like she was getting no where. It was evening again when her legs finally gave out and she collapsed on the bank of the stream.

"…I want to go home," she whispered, lifting herself up on her arms, and using a rock to lift herself to her feet again, trying to keep balance. She was frustrated, tired, hungry, and only wanted to go home. She was tired of being lost, and the ridiculous nature of her state was enough for her eyes to well up with tears, about to brim over. She breathed in deeply, refusing to give up. Grabbing an old looking stick, she used it as a crutch, pulling herself forward even more. Her stomach pains returned, and she ignored them, though as time passed into the dark of the night, they were getting very hard to ignore. By the time the sun starting rising, Cassie had stopped to rest, using a patch of moss as a pillow.

Three horses emerged from the woods next to her, sitting upon each horse was an armor clad figure, one stepping off and walking over to her.

"\He's sleeping,\" Galahad said, "\You were right about scrawny, Tristan. He's too skinny to be even in his later years of youth.\" Tristan held his ground near the bank, "\Can't put up much of a fight when they are sleeping.\"

"\Less work for us,\" Lancelot smirked, "\I'm more than ready to get back to Arthur and the others. Galahad, stick him on your horse, and we'll be back before the roast is ready to serve.\" Galahad nodded, grabbing the body off the ground by the arm, and slinging the tiny figure over the front of his saddle, then seating himself. Turning toward the north, they rode back into the path of the woods they had taken.

When Cassie awoke next, it was to the feeling of smooth grass beneath her fingertips, her eyes opened slowly. She was inside somewhere, she wasn't sure exactly where though. She did her best to try to lift herself up, but her muscles were exhausted from the weight of four days of traveling, and lack of real nutrition.

"/You're awake," a woman said walking in through the door ahead of her. Cassie didn't understand her, perhaps it was lack of energy, or perhaps the woman was really speaking a whole different language. It didn't matter to Cassie, as long as the woman was bringing something to eat, the woman could speak any darn language she wanted. The woman was pretty, tall, slender and wearing a beautiful shade of green on her dress. Her dress…how strange, it made Cassie think of those old movies of Rome she watched when she was younger. The woman came over, her dark curls around her face only accented her beauty up close, and Cassie felt a little intimidated by her. Cassie had never thought people could be that pretty up in reality. It was a teenager magazine kind of beautiful.

"/Are you okay/" Guinevere asked the person that Tristan and the others had brought back. The boy only laid there, looking blank, as if they didn't understand what she was saying. Frowning, Guinevere tried speaking in Latin, "\Are you okay?\" The boy still didn't respond, as if they didn't understand. She sighed, and held the tray of food to the boy. The boy looked at the food and smiled, and looked at her, saying some strange words and nodding gratefully. The language seemed to be the only barrier with them, but Guinevere figured the boy was probably thanking her in his own language. Wait…there was no way that voice belonged to a boy, not even a young boy. That was the voice of a woman.

"\You're a girl?\" Guinevere asked, but then remembered that she didn't understand her. She placed the tray in front of the girl, who immediately started eating, bowing her head again in thanks. Guinevere walked out of the room and as soon as she was out the door, Arthur's voice asked, "\How is he doing?\"

"\You mean how is _she_ doing?\" Guinevere corrected, "\That is not a boy, it is a girl. A woman to be exact. Her hair is cut short though, much like a boy's.\" She looked to Arthur who was standing a bit shocked and peeked into the room and back at Guinevere, "\That would explain a lot, you now.\"

"\She also doesn't speak Latin, or my own language, I've never heard anything like the way she spoke. It sounds a little crude, but as if it could be some strange mix of your language and those of the Saxons,\" Guinevere said calmly, "\But I doubt she is any threat to you or Briton. She probably got shipwrecked here somehow, and got lost. I'll teach her Latin though, and a bit of my own language, to make things easier for all of us.\"

"\Thank you,\" Arthur said kissing her gently on the cheek.

"\"I'll clean her and get her a dress,\" Guinevere informed kissing him back. Arthur stroked her cheek gently, and she drew closer to him, and he embraced her in his arms. They stood like that for only a moment before a voice interrupted them.

"\"Sorry to spoil this oh so tender moment, but Arthur, I need you,\" Lancelot said sarcastically. Arthur released Guinevere who fixed her clothing and went down the hall to prepare to bath their new addition. Arthur walked over to Lancelot and asked, "\What is going on?\"

"\Well, first I would like to inquire after our little friend in there, how does he fare?\" Lancelot asked. Arthur laughed, "\He is actually a she, hair cut short and all.\" Lancelot chuckled, "\You have to be toying with me, Arthur…but that would explain his, I mean, her size and all. Not much to look at right now.\"

"\Guinevere is going to clean her up, and get her dressed for the weather,\" Arthur said, "\Now, what else did you want to speak to me about?\"

"\Oh yes,\" Lancelot coughed getting back on topic, "\Apparently…some survived, and they went across to Gaul.\" When he said _they_, Arthur knew immediately that it was the Saxons. Arthur and the others thought they had killed them all in that battle, but apparently, they hadn't. Arthur frowned deeply, and said, "\Do you have any other information?\"

"\No,\" Lancelot sighed, "\"When I do get some more from Tristan, I'll report it immediately to you though. If they are planning anything against us, we'll be ready for them.\" Arthur nodded in agreement, "\You bet we will.\"

"\So…how about I pretend I don't know she's a woman, and bathe her for Guinevere,\" Lancelot said with a wink. Arthur rolled his eyes and pushed him away, "\Get back to your own work, you cad. And tell the other so they don't start wondering why we stuck her in a dress.\" Lancelot chuckled to himself as he walked off. Arthur peered in the room, where the woman had fallen back to sleep on the bed. They would do their best to help her, if she wanted to go home, or if she wanted to stay, then he'd discuss things with Guinevere. What was very important at that point was teaching her the language.

A lingering fear remained in Arthur though. If some Saxons had survived and went to Gaul, it would only be natural to worry that they would try to invade Briton. When you suffer such a loss that the Saxons did, the only thing on their mind would be revenge.

When Cassie awoke again, she was alone, and the food tray was gone. Having her stomach full was a wonderful feeling, and she felt some of her former strength returning. She felt like she could climb a mountain soon, which she loved doing. But that's what got her in this situation in the first place. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and the fabric blocking the door shifted, the beautiful dark-haired woman returning into the room. She sat down and pointed to Cassie, and then pointed to herself saying, "Guinevere." She was trying to tell Cassie who she was. Cassie smiled slightly and pointed to herself, "Cassie." Guinevere, that was interesting. She looked equally interested in her name. The woman smiled brightly and then motioned to a tub that had probably been placed into the room while she was sleeping. It was more of a bucket than a tub, but large enough for her to fit into. She needed to bathe Cassie. Cassie shook her head and pointed to herself, then made a washing motion. The woman looked at her curiously and Cassie redid the motions.

Guinevere didn't know what to think of Cassie, except the fact that it was clear that she wanted to bathe herself. If she insisted, Guinevere wouldn't stop her. She pointed to some clothing laid out on the bed for her to wear, and Cassie realized it was a dress. She looked at Guinevere, raising an eyebrow carefully in question. Guinevere smiled and pointed to the clothing. They were clean compared to her current clothing, dirty and smelly from all the stuff she did in it. Cassie sighed and nodded to Guinevere who stepped out of the room. Cassie walked over to the wooden tub, and slowly stripped down. She felt the water with a toe, and it was freezing.

"Cassie…this is all you've got," she whispered to herself, "Think of it as…going for a swim in the pool, you'll get used to it." She reassured herself once more before dipping herself into the water and dunking herself under, coming out shivering. Grabbing a cloth that was lying on the side, Cassie did her best to scrub off all the grit and grime that accumulated. She was pleased when she saw a normal skin color, it was a bit red from the rubbing, but it wasn't a faded shade of brown. By the time she got all the dirt off of her, the water she was sitting in was no longer clear, but clouded. She laughed to herself at how dirty she had gotten. Her hair felt cleaner, but she had to admit she missed her shampoo and conditioner.

Cassie stood up out of the water, grabbing a larger cloth and wrapping it around herself. She walked across the room, looking at the dress that sat on the bed. It was a simple shade of a light blue, nothing to extravagant, but the fact that it was a dress was what bothered her the most. She wasn't a dress person, she liked her shorts and T-shirt. They were comfortable compared to something that she couldn't run well in. If she couldn't climb a rock face in it, she didn't like wearing it.

"Cassie…you can do this," she said to herself and took off the cloth, drying herself off, and then grabbing the dress, doing her best to put it on. It fit fairly well, though she was a little skinny for it. She heard some footsteps and turned to see Guinevere walking through the cloth of the door. She looked at Cassie and smiled, and walked over, motioning for Cassie to sit. Cassie seated herself and Guinevere brought over a pair of slipper like shoes for her to wear. Cassie slipped them on, and stood up. Guinevere smoothed down her hair, combing her hands through it. Guinevere was a couple inches taller than herself, it was hard to tell that when Cassie was lying or sitting down.

"/We're going now/" Guinevere said, regardless of the fact she knew Cassie didn't understand her, and held her wrist in her hand, leading her out of the room. Now fully awake, Cassie took a good look at her surroundings. Stone walls and floors, and soon they entered into a main room, where other people sat. Cassie's eyes shifted around the room, darting in all directions taking everything in. This was too unreal. It was like she just stepped back into the 4th century or something, there was no way this could be true. Men dressed in armor similar to that of the late Roman Empire, flags on the walls, flags that were made by hand, not manufactured. Her stomach took a sharp twist and she winced. What happened? Where was she? Was this some sort of joke? Where were the cameras if this was a joke? If it was a joke, it wasn't funny. Something was wrong…very wrong.


End file.
